Hollywood World
Hollywood World is the spin-off of Crackers or Wackers. However, unlike its prequel, this show is anime. The Girls with Glasses have retired, Dawn and Diego's relationship is still going strong, Chris and Chef finally make appearances, Isabella appears as the central main character instead of Sadie, the characters start obtaining Pokemon, and many more is going on! Characters Returning List of Crackers or Wackers characters New List of Crackers or Wackers characters Episodes Season 1 We Will Be The Movies Izeline Cartoons vs. Aliens Attack of the 50 foot Carly Lindsay and the Waffle Factory The Mighty Isabella! Karate Katie I Go To Russia Zoey 202 Riot on the Olympics Sing-Alongie Despicable Us Gives You Hell-O? The Awards Season 2 Short Films of the guys Hard-i-tude Dude, We're Getting The Best Friends Back Together! Teresa Movie The Boy Who Cried Bigfoot Take Me and My Breath Away Penny's Commercial Alejandro and Vanessa Take Us Away Not Always.... The Beginning of the Season Finale Stay oh Wait The Hollywood Chainsaw Massacre The Pokémon battle of a lifetime Season 3 Izzy Or Isn't She On Vacation? Launch Time Journey to the Center of Isabella Once Tried I Missed You Not Artificial Intelligence Totally Dramatic Put Your Mystries On Sponge X Togepi Evolves Egglets Travel to Sinnoh Coming From You Again What Hurted The Most Season 4 Mysteryous Misdreavus Across The Second Ceremony Brian and the Pushydogs The BFFFL Adventure of Katie and Sadie O.V.E.R.L.Y D.R.A.M.A.T.I.C Opening the Door-a into Team Rocket Lyra, the Matchmaker Mess Dudley Puppy, On the Pokemon Case Christmas Special This Is Love The Story of the Trade Foxy Jessie Dee Dee Dee Dee Prankalicous Season 5 Closing in on a Friendship Grass Delicious Fighting Monsters with Pocket Monsters Togekiss's Goodbye Team Team Galactic and Team Rocket! Fight with Teamwork! Win All Together Now Sudden Death Battle! Triple Battles, Triple Threats! Chimchar My Baby Chim Training What The Heck? Life as a Trainer + Vampire Part 1 Life as a Trainer + Vampire Part 2 Season 6 The Movie of Ritsu Tainaka The Pokemon of Ritsu Tainaka The First Battle of Ritsu Tainaka Yokai High Victini and the Bright Hero: Isabella Revenge of the Scott Full Moon de hakken The Dissappearance of Tsumugi Kotobuki Burgundy's Revenge Mitsuki's Dilemma Eternal Blizzard Khouryra Courtney, the Coordinator of the Waters! The Last Stage Season 7 Yukari is Thunder Rock and Roll Prince Powerpuff Girls K Love is War Mischievous Kiss Hollywood Host Club Powerpuff Mermaid Moon The Teleportation of Zero Handsome vs. Handsome vs. Handsome vs. Cute Go Dawn Go Hollywood Arts + Vampire Jealous? The Return of the Light Music Club! Part 1 The Return of the Light Music Club! Part 2 Season 8 Puella Magi Iris Magica Iris's Confession The Power of All Magical Girls Axew Is Found! Death Overshadows Us Is There a Way to Save You? Homura Akemi, Back as a Pokemon Trainer! Super Happy Crazy Fun Pokemon Tournament! Part 1 Super Happy Crazy Fun Pokemon Tournament! Part 2 Super Happy Crazy Fun Pokemon Tournament! Part 3 Super Happy Crazy Fun Pokemon Tournament! Part 4 Super Happy Crazy Fun Pokemon Tournament! Part 5 Super Happy Crazy Fun Pokemon Tournament! The Final Battle The Final Scene